Facebook and other online Shenanigans
by TheJadeGeorge
Summary: Join the cast as they goof off on the internet. Will include facebook, twitter, Ims and other things


AN: Well, Here I am, sitting in my bedroom, looking at my faceebook page when inspiration hit me.

Yes, it's wildly overdone, yet, I don't care. This will be IchiRuki and HitsuHina and others. I've realized how many S's there are, since my S key is broken, kinda.

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki** would like to point out that he seriously gives no fuck about titles. And he would like certain people **Byakuya Kuchiki** and **Toshiro Hitsugaya **to quit their bitching. You guy are like what, 9 million years old?

**Byakuya Kuchiki** What nonsense is this, Kurosaki? And here I thought you had a little bit of a brain. Pity that you proved me wrong.

**Rukia Kuchiki** Dammit, Ichigo. Leave Nii-Same alone.

**Ichigo** **Kurosaki** wrote on **Kisuke** **Urahara**'s wall: Hey, Hat-N-Clogs, thanks for letting me use your car. I don't know exactly why you have one, but it helped. There was a shitton of junk in the back, I didn't know what you wanted me to do with it, nor did I care, So I left it.

**Ikkaku Madarame** Watchoo gonna do with all that junk, all that junk inside your trunk?

**Rangiku Matsumoto** Imma get get get get your drunk, get you lovedrunk off my hump

**Ikkaku Madarame** Your whaaa?

**Rangiku Matsumoto** My hump, my hump my hump my hump, my hump my hump my hump, my lovely little lumps

**Ikkaku Madarame** Check it oooooouuuut.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** Quit blowing up my damn notification with shitty lyrics. How do you even know about this song, it's American?

**Rangiku Matumoto** It's a classic song, plus, I rather think it fits me.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** Urahara made you listen to it?

**Ikkaku Madarame** Yes, and it's stuck in my head.

* * *

**Orihime** **Inoue** is currently making rice with Wasabi, Red Bean paste and sprinkles. Would anyone like to join me?

**Rangiku** **Matsomoto** I would love to, Inuoe-san, but my grouchy taicho won't let me do anything until this damn paper work I finished. Maybe **Momo** **Hinamori** can come over and distract him for a little bit.

**Toshiro** **Hitsugaya** So, instead of doing your paperwork, you're on this…facebook contraption. MATSUMOTO, GET TO WORK!

**Momo** **Hinamori** I'll try my hardest, but you know how Shiro-chan gets.

**Ichigo** **Kurosaki** Shiro-chan? Shiro-chan? YOUR NICKNAME IS SHIRO-CHAN? That's worse than Byakuya with his girly-ass shikai.

**Toshiro** **Hitsugaya** I've told you, Hinamori, it's Hitsugaya-Taicho, and shut up, Kurosaki,

**Momo** **Hinamori** Don't be jealous, Kurosaki-san, I'm sure we can find a nickname for you too. Let's see….Berry-tan.

* * *

**Keigo Asano** wrote on **Ichigo** **Kurosaki**'s wall: I demand it. An all-out dance off for the heart of the lovely **Rukia** **Kuchiki. **We battle it out Cats style.

**Ichigo** **Kurosaki** Cats? You like Cats? I'm sorry but cats is stupid.

**Rukia** **Kuchiki** And what's wrong with cats, Ichigo. They're wonderful creatures that like to purr. I'm certain Yoruichi-san would be most displeased by this statement.

**Ichigo** **Kuroaki** No, Not the animal, Midget. It's a musical.

* * *

**Yachiru** **Kusajishi** would like Baldy and Feathers to know that they are babysitting her tonight. She wants lots of candy. And to sing Nikki Minaj at the top of her lungs.

**Ikkaku** **Madarame** Dear god, the last time we had to babysit the brat, we almost died.

**Yumichika** **Ayasegawa** It was most un beautiful.

**Ikkaku** **Madarame** I swear I'm going to kill **Kisuke** **Urahara** for introducing her to Nikki Minaj.

* * *

**Shuhei** **Hisagi** posted a new picture

**Ichigo** **Kurosaki** Suggestive tattoo is suggestive.

**Kensei** **Muguruma** It isn't suggestive in the least. It's about honor.

**Keigo** **Asano** Do you even know what 69 even means?

**Ichigo** **Kurosaki** Of course he knows. Who doesn't know?

**Rukia** **Kuchiki** What Is this 69 that you speak of?

**Uryuu** **Ishida** -_-

**Orihime** **Inoue** o/O

**Ichigo** **Kuroaki** D:

**Isshin** **Kurosaki** Come on my beloved third daughter. I shall explain the birds and the bees.

* * *

**Shinji Hirako** I did it. I finally did it. I got snaggletooth to go on a date with me

**Ichigo** **Kurosaki**, **Rukia** **Kuchiki** and **15 other people** like this.

**Kensei Muguruma** Treat her well Shinji. Treat her well.

**Ichigo Kurosaki**, **Love Aikawa**, **Kisuke Urahara** and **2 other** like this comment.

**Jinta Hanakari** That awkward moment when Ururu decides to check out a guy.\

**Kisuke Urahara** What's his name, address and phone number. Tessai, we have a job to do. Get **Ichigo **KuroBsaki and his friends. I must kill someone.


End file.
